The average age of five children is 6 years old. Each child is a different age and there is a difference of two years in the ages of any two consecutive children. In years, how old is the oldest child?
Answer: Because the ages form an arithmetic progression (an evenly spaced sequence) with an odd number of terms, the median age is the same as the average age.  Therefore, the age of the third child is $6$, the second child is $8$ years old, and the first child is $\boxed{10}$ years old.